NUEVO COMIENZO
by GEMITHA0208
Summary: Catorce años después de la derrota del imperio Roidmude, una nueva historia con una nuevo Kamen Rider está por surgir. Él es Shun Tomari Shijima y estás invitado a su cumpleaños número 15. CAPÍTULO ÚNICO


**NUEVO COMIENZO**

 **SUMARY** : Con la caída de los roidmudes, los periodos de desaceleración han terminado, ahora dieciséis años después, un nuevo personaje entra en acción. ¿Quién será?

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

El fin del mundo puede llegar en cualquier momento…

Ocurrió hace tan solo dieciséis años y las personas aún sienten el temor de aquel día en el que inicio todo.

La congelación global.

Con ello vinieron apareciendo diversos monstruos a los que la gente comenzó a llamar roidmudes; por suerte para ellos, existía un héroe, Tomari Shinnosuke alias Kamen Rider Drive, y sus aliados, Kiriko Shijima, Gou Shijima conocido como Kamen Rider Mach y Chase alias el Kamen Rider Chaser.

Lograron ganar, vencieron a los roidmudes trayendo la paz y tranquilidad y con ello… una nueva historia.

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Un muchacho de 14 años se encontraba recostado boca abajo en el parque de Kuruma, en el pequeño cuaderno que portaba dibujaba un boceto de la armadura del Kamen Rider Drive.

Suspiró no muy convencido de su trabajo.

Estiró su mano para tomar un par de dulces conocidos como bolas de leche. Con habilidad abrió el empaque e ingresó tres de esos dulces a su pequeña boca.

Saboreó los dulces con lentitud.

Sabía que si su mamá lo viera se enfadaría con él, pues tenía un control desmedido al momento de comer esos dulces. Pero necesitaba relajarse y a veces comerlos era la única forma de lograrlo.

Su boca por fin sintió que éstos se deshicieron completamente.

Volvió nuevamente su atención a su pequeño cuaderno y admiró el dibujo que con tanto esmero llevaba casi dos horas haciéndolo.

― Algún día seré como tú… ya lo verás ― Le susurró al boceto con una sonrisa.

" **FICHA TÉNICA"**

 **TOMARI, SHUN**

 **CADETE INFANTIL DE LA UNIDAD DE DELITOS ESPECIALES DE LA POLICÍA METROPOLITANA**

Dos años después de la derrota de los roidmudes; Shinnosuke Tomari y Kiriko Shijima se casaron, un par de meses después ambos esperaban a su primer hijo, a quien le dieron por nombre, Shun y ahora éste encantado con el trabajo de sus padres, desea seguir sus pasos, por ello desde muy pequeño ha entrenado duro para poder convertirse en un Kamen Rider, como su padre y su tío.

― ¡Sonríe! ―

El pequeño se sobre saltó un poco, pero terminó por voltear y tratar de sonreír, pero el flash de la cámara fue más fuerte y su foto no salió del todo perfecta.

― Jajaja, esta irá directo a mi colección ― Se mofó la femenina voz que había llegado junto a él, luego de ver la foto en su cámara.

Shun rodó los ojos, pero sonrió. ― Jessica, ¿Qué haces aquí? ―

Ella se encogió de hombros y se sentó junto a él. ― Ya sabes, vine a visitar a mi primo favorito ―

Él no le creyó del todo. ― Jess, soy tu único primo ―

― Jajaja lo sé ― Rió conforme alborotaba el cabello de su primo.

" **FICHA TÉCNICA"**

 **SHIJIMA JESSICA**

 **CADETE INFANTIL DE LA UNIDAD DE DELITOS ESPECIALES DE LA POLICÍA METROPOLITANA**

Shun finalmente pudo quitarse del agarre de su prima, que aunque él le llevara sólo dos años, lo trataba como un bebé. ― Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Gerald? ―

Al oír aquel nombre, Jessica refunfuñó. ― Ese tonto, pues con papá fuera de la ciudad, él quedó a cargo de la obra de caridad que estaba realizando ―

El pequeño Tomari no pudo evitar reír. ― ¿Y eso te molesta? ―

― ¡Claro que me molesta! El hecho que sea 12 minutos mayor que yo, no significa que pueda tomar el mando en todo ― Se quejó, agitando sus brazos para dar un gesto más dramático.

― Y es por esas actitudes que a papá le preocupa que tú tomes el mando ― Habló una tercera voz, pero esta vez masculina.

Ambos voltearon, y al instante Jessica se pudo de pie con un mohín de desagrado. ― ¡Eres un tonto Gerald! ― Exclamó señalándolo.

" **FICHA TÉCNICA"**

 **SHIJIMA GERALD**

 **CADETE INFANTIL DE LA UNIDAD DE DELITOS ESPECIALES DE LA POLICÍA METROPOLITANA**

A pesar de ser el mayor de su melliza, le encantaba fastidiarla.

Así que le sacó la lengua y empezó a correr a la par que ella enfadada empezó a perseguirlo con su zapato en mano (una cosa que había aprendido de su tía Kiriko).

Shun los veía con notoria diversión.

Estaba orgulloso y feliz de su loca y unida familia, a pesar de que sólo eran sus padres, su tío y sus primos mellizos; él era feliz pues también las oficinas de la unidad también veían a todos como su familia, la mejor que jamás pudiese haber tenido.

― Divertida reunión Shijima ¿Eh? ― Habló otra femenina pero reconocida voz.

Shun sonrió y se giró para ver a su compañera y amiga. ― ¡Hola Yumiko! Y no tienes ni idea… a veces quisiera poder desintegrarlos ¿sabes? Jajaja ― Comentó con diversión.

La renombrada, sonrió. ― Sí, pero ¿Qué diría mi maestra? ―

Shun chasqueó la lengua. ― Mi madre puede ser peligrosa pero… No espera, sí es demasiado letal Jajaja ―

Yumiko rió con su compañero.

" **FICHA TÉCNICA"**

 **MATSUNE, YUMIKO**

 **CADETE INFANTIL DE LA UNIDAD DE DELITOS ESPECIALES DE LA POLICÍA METROPOLITANA**

― Por cierto… ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? ― Interrogó el joven Tomari algo confundido.

Yumiko medio sonrió y de su bolsillo sacó un pequeño cuaderno. ― Bueno… según mis investigaciones este es tu lugar favorito para holgazanear ― Respondió mostrándole sus anotaciones.

Una gotita estilo anime corría por la sien de Shun. Desde que se le había asignado a Yumiko como su compañera para defender a las personas y enfrentar el crimen, su madre se había vuelto muy amiga de ella y le había enseñado todas sus mañas; mañas que en el pasado practicaba con su padre para no perderle el rastro.

― No lo llamo holgazanear, lo llamo tiempo de meditación al estilo Tomari ― Excusó él con algo de orgullo en su voz.

Yumiko rodó los ojos. ― Como sea, la maestra Kiriko me mandó llamar porque el festejo será en un par de horas y te quiere ver ― Informó.

La cara de Shun se iluminó al instante. ― ¡Es cierto! ¡Hoy es el gran día! ― Exclamó poniéndose de pie. ― ¡Gerald, Jessica volvamos a casa! ― Gritó.

Los mellizos dejaron su absurda pelea y siguieron a su primo. Yumiko sonrió para sus adentros, desde que había ingresado a la academia infantil, esta familia le parecía un tanto peculiar, pero a la vez la más divertida de todas.

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

― ¿Estás molesta? ―

― ¿Molesta? No, sólo preocupada ―

Shinnosuke sonrió y tiró de su esposa para sentarla junto a él en el sofá. ― Él estará bien, ya lo habíamos hablado ¿Recuerdas? ―

Kiriko asintió. ― Lo sé, pero sólo tiene quince y lo que recibirá no es juguete ―

― Kiriko escucha, Shun es un gran muchacho y pronto se convertirá en un gran hombre… me sobrepasará y de eso no hay duda. Él puede con esto, te lo aseguro ―

― ¿Y si no? ―

― Bueno, sacó tu inteligencia… así que no es un total caso perdido ―

― ¡Shinnosuke! ― Se quejó ella golpeándolo ligeramente en el hombro.

Tomari rió y abrazó a su esposa por los hombros. ― Todo saldrá bien… ya lo verás ― Le consoló, para luego plantarle un rápido beso en la cabeza.

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Todos habían asistido a la celebración. Ya que habían ganado popularidad en el pasado, la Familia se puso algo exigente en no dejar pasar a los medios de comunicación, para no armar un escándalo aún mayor. Los compañeros de la escuela de Shun y Yumiko estaban ahí, Gerald y Jessica acompañados de su Padre Gou, Chase (quien durante todo este tiempo había trabajado para la unidad como instructor para futuros Riders) Rinna y Genpachiro (después de mucho esfuerzo, ambos se casaron hace casi 8 años) Kyu también estaba ahí (su lado otaku no le ha permitido casarse, pero por el momento trabaja en la unidad), Krim en su forma humana había asistido (con el tiempo había desarrollado una tecnología que le permitía volver a su forma humana y a la del cinturón cuando quisiese) El retirado Jun Honganji estaba feliz por la celebración (Luego de su retiro, viajó por el mundo) Akira Hayase, acompañado de su esposa se había presentado (Después de la batalla, pudo volver a caminar). Por último pero no menos importante, estaba la familia Tomari-Shijima, Shun y sus Padres hicieron acto de presencia ante la mirada emocionada de los invitados.

La fiesta del cumpleaños número 15 de Shun transcurrió con total normalidad. Los presentes se hallaban muy felices, y aún más felices eran Shinnosuke y Kiriko al ver a su hijo convivir armónicamente con toda su familia y amigos; en esta clase de reuniones ambos se deban cuenta del buen trabajo que habían realizado como padres al criar a Shun, el chico se estaba convirtiendo en todo un hombrecito hecho y derecho.

― Shun, ¿puedes venir un segundo? ― Le llamó Kiriko.

― ¡Si mamá, voy! ― Dijo éste despidiéndose de sus amigos y caminando junto a su madre.

― Es momento de que pidas tu deseo de cumpleaños ― Indicó su madre.

Shun se sonrojó ligeramente, cuando sus invitados le cantaron sus mañanitas. Cuando terminaron, éste cerró sus ojos y pidió su deseo. Cuando las velitas del pastel se apagaron, todos aplaudieron.

― ¡Hora de los regalos! ― Exclamó el cumpleañero.

Kiriko se acercó a él y lo tomó por el hombro. ― Escucha Shun, de todos creo que yo soy la menos entusiasmada con "tu regalo" ― Comentó la mujer.

Su hijo bajó la mirada. ― Lo sé mamá, pero yo… ―

Y Kiriko lo interrumpió. ―…Pero sé que podrás manejarlo ― Agregó.

Los ojos de Shun se abrieron como platos. ― Mamá… ―

La ex detective sonrió. ― Después de todo eres el hijo y el sobrino de un Kamen Rider… Está en tu sangre, Shun ―

Sintiendo que su mamá confiaba absolutamente en él, el chico le dio un abrazo en un arrebato de cariño. ― Gracias… ―

La sonrisa de su progenitora se ensanchó aún más y apretó a su hijo contra sí.

― ¿Qué es esto? ¿Abrazos sin mí? ― Se quejó una voz.

Al reconocerla, Madre e hijo se separaron sonrientes.

― ¡Papá! ― Exclamó el primogénito Tomari con una enorme sonrisa.

― ¡Hola Shun! ― Saludó Shinnosuke revoloteándole su rebelde cabello. ― ¿Listo para el regalo, amiguito? ―

El susodicho asintió con emoción.

Shinnosuke sacó de detrás de su espalda una caja larga y algo grande de color rojo brillante con un moño blanco encima. El Drive se irguió ligeramente. ― Esto que vas a recibir, no es juguete. Lo sabes ¿No es así? ― Shun asintió con seriedad. ― Krim y Rinna-san trabajaron en él por un año, conseguir el permiso de tu madre no fue para nada sencillo ― Añadió algo burlón, en el último aspecto. Su hijo rió ligeramente, Kiriko frunció sus labios con algo de molestia. ―…Pero ya estás listo, así que Shun te presento a tu propio Belt-san ― Concluyó abriendo la caja de regalo, mostrando así un cinturón parecido al suyo.

Los presentes estaban asombrados. Claro, excepto el equipo de la unidad de delitos especiales. Jessica Y Gerald estaban algo molestos de que su primo ya recibiera su propio cinturón Rider y ellos no.

Rinna se acercó al festejado. ― Shun-Kun, tu modo Rider no puede estar completo sin un Shift car, así que aquí está el Shift Car del Infinito, o simplemente Infity ― Dijo entregándole dicho objeto.

Shun hizo una reverencia. ― Gracias Rinna-san ― Tomando el pequeño auto. ― Infity… me gusta el nombre ¿Y a ti? ― El aparato emitió un sonido curioso. ― Tomaré eso como un sí ― Luego miró a sus amigos. ― ¡Oigan todos, soy un Kamen Rider! ― Exclamó. De inmediato la multitud se le acercó para alabar su buena suerte.

― Hicieron bien, el pequeño Tomari tiene potencial ― Elogió Chase acercándose a los Padres.

Kiriko algo dudosa asintió.

― No te preocupes Nee-chan, mi sobrino es un gran chico, esto no será nada ― Le calmó Gou.

Shinnosuke abrazó a su esposa por los hombros, para transmitirle confortamiento. Kiriko se recargó en su pecho. Ambos observando a su único hijo crecer y convertirse en un Kamen Rider.

Pero lo que la familia ignoraba era el hecho de que una sombra había observado y vigilado todo el festejo. Al ver al joven Tomari con el Shift car, la sonrisa de la sombra se ensanchó de manera malvada, conforme sus ojos se teñían de color rojo oscuro.

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

 **N/A:** Véanlo como un preámbulo para mi próximo fic Kamen Rider Drive: Surprise Future. Su publicación aún no tiene una fecha fija, pero espero sea pronto. Sé que no es seguro que Kiriko sea la madre de Eiji (el nombre verdadero del hijo de Tomari) pero por lo pronto quise "pintarlo" de esta manera, así mismo el nombre de Shun será conservado al menos hasta que la película por fin vea la luz.

Pero déjenme saber su opinión.

¡Saludos!

 **GEMITHA0208**


End file.
